


图腾

by aiseweila



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiseweila/pseuds/aiseweila
Summary: 如果有你永在的梦，那么我该醒来吗？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 盗梦空间pa  
> 年龄操作 私设如山 OOC预警  
> 含有大量连预警都不知道怎样预警的雷？  
> 全文2.5W

诺伦克斯擦拭好物资库躺着的枪，瞄准废弃工厂顶部一只将熄未熄的钨丝灯扣下扳机，玻璃外壳瞬间碎裂。多亏了这个地方的恶劣降雨，水撞击在铁皮棚的声音勉强掩过开火声。  
急促的敲击声在工厂唯一守住的大门外响起，听上去是门锁被钝物撞击。诺伦克斯环顾四周，枪手会意地上膛，枪口全部指向声源。雨声交夹着争执声。  
门外安静了一段时间，直到某个嗓音喊出本地黑板头领隐秘的真名。随后报出的是他们一个个的据点。诺伦克斯开始后悔没有叼根烟，哪怕不点着也好。察觉到她的烦躁，打手警惕地在缝隙查看，随后摇摇头，在得到命令后推动大门。  
暴雨中两个身影拖着的雨水在地面铺开。“你是那个把阿格莱娅资料卖给东彰一的黑客？”诺伦克斯走到那个用衣服裹着电脑的削瘦男孩身边，他的头发还滴着水搭成一块。“两边都没追杀你们吗？”JP 嘶笑一声“打着呢。就这么容易被他们找到我还敢来见你？！”诺伦克斯移走枪口，笑道“那你们安全了。JP，里昂。”JP想反问她在哪来的信息，又后知后觉地记起某个名字，超额透支的身体让几欲他昏昏睡去。

“直接谈条件吧。等价交易，你给我提供信息和技术支持，我给你提供庇护，无论是哪一方都不能奈你何。”  
  “……不，是你不答应的话，我就会把你们的据点和交易数据公开。尽管这里的地下黑帮基本都对网络抗拒，但我相信对此他们不会无动于衷。如果毫无筹码，我是不会和你对赌的。”  
JP一口气说完斟酌数次的威慑言辞，他全身都在颤抖。诺伦克斯收起爽朗的笑容，黑帮一姐的脸和吧台暗淡的灯不是什么欢乐组合。JP强迫自己对上她的眼，一个在武装分子，帮派人士，反社会人格充斥的法外之地执牛耳的女人的眼。诺伦克斯端着烟。烟雾刺激着鼻膜，他绷紧的神经辨析出酒桌上清晰露出的小口径枪。完了，装不下去了。JP闭上眼，Alex的话阴魂不散地向他施压“你知道吗，子弹在梦里穿过身体，如果大脑醒着，痛感就会由潜意识传给你。如果梦境的主人有过真实的经历，那你就能体验一下了。这是对未经邀请客人的礼物，JP。”  
他每一寸皮肤都泌着汗，预估的出膛声与疼痛却迟迟未来。取而代之的是一阵寒意，诺伦克斯将一个盛满冰的酒杯贴上他的脸，后者跳起来狂骂。“你太紧张了，小男孩。你看看你的脸吓白得……我知道你的底细才让你进来的，王文，说吧，跟凯茜那边的金发小帅哥有关对吗？”“……靠！姐，你在玩我呢？”伦诺克斯笑得上仰下倒，她深呼吸几次才停下来。“我早就摸清你俩的行踪，凯茜的诊所可是重点目标。而且她扫一下就知道里昂的体格有过严格训练的迹象，而在这里你羸弱成这个样子是不可能活下来的。那个睡美人是在迷失域，你不会是想让他醒来吧？”JP沉默地耷拉着头，算是默认。  
“我翻过东彰一的资料，老狐狸把所有迷失域复苏的案例都收集到了。除去像阿格莱娅之类的非法研究院是专职，其他都是零零散散的特例，但在你们这里是唯一一个被顾忌没有潜入的目标，在近期你们有三例成功。”“……JP你要知道，我们这里绝大部分瘾君子把梦当做现实。我们面对处于迷失域的人数是任何人为收集病例的研究院都难以比拟的。”“你们至少有可以提高成功率的仪器设施。”“不行，这样太招人耳目了。说不定会把其他组织引来。”“珍妮-菲欧娜！你还要我把剩下俩对公布出来吗？”  
“好吧，你赌赢了。说实话我以为你会喜欢那种天真烂漫把电脑宅男从孤僻的阴暗拉到爱的光明的小姑娘。”“……姐，你看的是什么烂俗桥段。”“真可爱啊，美救英雄。”JP撇撇嘴，他决定把威慑失败原因归咎成自己没有谲诡的谈判技巧或是交涉对象的城府深沉。诺伦克斯勾过酒保递来的整整一瓶酒，和他的酒杯碰了碰。  
“cheers！”

“诺伦克斯，没想到我连梦领域也名声在外啊。”珍妮饮入杯中的酒，即使被呛到她还是稳着优雅的姿态。珍妮的金发在亮处会有隐约的反光，JP走了神，直到名演员调侃“看来我真人比你想象的更为耀眼。”“珍妮......珍妮姐”看到对方不满神色JP立即改口“教我怎样叫醒处于迷失域的人吧。”  
“看在诺伦克斯的份上我才帮你的。”珍妮的指尖拢拢卷曲的发尾。“小鬼，事先说明，我可不能保证你成功或是安全。但我站在这里，说明至少这是可行的。”戏剧女伶单手摁在酒桌，上半身凑上前，这让她以一种诱惑夹带侵略意味的姿势发问“是什么让你心甘情愿进入他的迷失域，你们什么关系？”“......潜入搭档？”珍妮重新坐直，晃动高脚杯里的酒。半晌才默默开口：“如果不是亲密关系的就放弃吧。迷失域会影响潜入者，里面运行的是两者潜意识认可的准则，连感受都是可以相通的。”她浅斟一口，轻微皱皱眉。“但是在迷失域里对过去安心，或是沉溺于其中不自知的人，你能让他找到足够的理由为你醒过来吗？”珍妮歪头望向他。  
“珍妮，我们那个时候也没多亲密吧。”菲欧拉坐到珍妮另一侧的座位上。“但是我知道我们会的。”珍妮嘟嘟嘴“我们是天作之合。你终于承认是我把那个倔强的小女孩叫醒了。”菲欧娜别过脸，珍妮调笑她还在遮掩自己的表情。JP看到珍妮趁菲欧娜不注意凑上前作状亲她的侧脸，后者脸红着推开她。珍妮不再逗她，扭头朝向准备起身的JP。“你最好去休息，你的脸色太差了。”  
“清醒时压抑着的东西，潜意识就可能会释放的愈烈。”JP末尾听到菲欧娜如是说，然后他的大脑自动接了下一句。  
“毕竟，潜意识不会撒谎。”  
他不知道自己什么时候走出了门口。JP抬头，两侧的街道亮起廉价而刺眼的大片光。流莺扭动着身体招徕过客，嘈杂的交涉满是露骨直白的欲望表露。这里外面是有红灯区？他太困了，几乎是强忍着恶寒和困意返回。人潮宛如凭空出现般，本就狭隘的街道只剩下人与人间的空隙，JP感觉自己不被挤走都极其费劲。绮丽与强烈的音乐混杂，迷乱得仿佛下一秒心跳就会暂停。男男女女，拥吻搂抱，啃咬撕扯，不绝于耳的嘤咛与喘息。余光扫到边缘有人也试图扒开癫狂的男男女女，这为他的心多涂抹一层不安。  
他被一个黑色风衣的男人撞得一个踉跄。“Alex！”身体先于意识，他几乎是一边喊出那人的名字一边竭力地追赶。尽管他就算是不顾一切地狂追都跟不上那个仅仅是在走的身影。那个身影融入暗处的拐角消失，他被不知道从何而来的无力感莫名地激得眼角酸涩。  
JP单手扶着墙，他喘息着往拐角尽头摸索。拐角处是与红灯区不符的阴暗与冷清，尽头的酒吧就像关住了另一个世界，未知、危险、近在咫尺。他颤抖着打开门，正对着那身黑色风衣不自觉地退后。  
“还记得我吗？”  
“Alex?”他曾亲眼确认过对方的匹配码淹没在阿格莱娅的反击计划中，又在现实中亲手触摸过这具沉睡在交错迷梦的身体。JP试图说服自己，“这一定是梦吧。”对方的手已经抚上他的下巴，顺着下颚的轮廓滑至耳垂。那人的手太冷了，冷得他浑身都被冻住。梦里为什么会有温度呢？“是不是梦你聪明的大脑不知道吗？”左耳垂被轻柔地捏了一下，JP推开男人的手，慌乱地寻找能证明这仅仅是痴想的图腾。Alex反扣住他的左手，轻笑着问道“你是觉得自己梦里会想着做这件事，和我？”他本应紧握图腾的手心空空如也。“不如你来确认一下？”他的下巴被抵着抬起来，没有一秒拒绝的机会，对方的唇贴了过来。JP闭上眼，微微张嘴以迎合对方的进一步动作。梦里为什么会有这种程度在真实感呢？“Alex......”窒息感与快感一般强烈，JP错开嘴缓和缺氧与深吻的刺激，Alex压着他的后颈，制止他推开，将他扣得愈紧。  
“他怎么了？”他听到一个声音响起，但是他无法辨明声音的来源。“你能听到吗！”Alex仍钳制着他，他快要无法呼吸，白光在他眼前炸开。“还好，还活着。”同一个女声把手从他眼上移开。“你知道自己是谁吗？”他觉得荒谬，却发觉自己连笑的力气都没有，不受控制地大口吸气，有人给他扣上氧气罩，带着命令的语气“放慢呼吸！”他不知道过了多久才吃力地睁开眼，手腕上用胶布固定着注射器针头。“一种用于让人强行清醒的药剂。”凯茜解释的同时娴熟地拔出针头。“低浓度情况下对沉入迷失域有一点抑制作用。珍惜机会好好休息吧。”  
意识迷迷糊糊。两个场景的转换突兀而真实。然而对差点在自己的梦里被魅影杀死这件事他没有感到特别意外。与Alex接触得越多，他越有虚实边界会坍塌的心理预警。因为只有我接触到了这个几乎只存在于梦里的秘密特工。还是只有我活了下来？他可以伪装成任何身份，随意地更改职业、年龄、甚至连性别都可以掩盖。但是那张脸他不觉得自己会遗忘一分。那张苍白憔悴的脸，撩人的金发、那双看久了连呼吸都会被夺去的眼。没有墨镜遮掩下深情得令人心甘情愿溺亡的蔚蓝汪洋。为什么要掩盖那么一张夺目的脸在各种梦里换上难以联结的面具？Alex只是用关于他熟人访谈的话反问他“有这么优秀的才华为什么不用在学习上？”每一次他的疑问，有意无意，有无陷阱都会被反问，搪塞。他以为自己曾套出一点Alex的真实，事实那只是自相矛盾的谎言，他自我感觉良好的技巧与狡黠连对方一个用心编造的谎言都换不来。

他在所属黑客组织大概给了自己一个混乱守序的定位，比起利益至上，他更像是享受逾矩及挑战的快感。混这行的总会频繁地接触到罪恶深重的亡命之徒，但是即使它的报酬丰富他也并不愿意接。顶尖技术让交易者觉得代号为JP的黑客仅仅是有着难以理解的清高和怪癖，但知根知底的同伴揶揄他不过欣悦着自己是极少数原则主义者的独特。丧心病狂常与出手阔绰联系在一起，JP即不想沾上带着血脏的生意，又被迫在现实中处处受缚。所幸的是他还不需要面临哈姆雷特式的难题。有才能的人总能有更为利索的解决问题途径，天才更是在牢笼里就可以摸到钥匙。他的钥匙正好对上了锁口。绝大多数时间他提供情报、提供对信息的其他操作，极少数时间他要解决掉监测系统和目标背后的加密，陷阱或跟踪再和以能直接潜入的匹配码与购买人交易。潜入他人梦境，出演设计好的戏码，伪装成任务相关的人，套取信息情报。死了最多是醒来，他和其中一个匹配码交易者有一句没一句谈及这是桩稳赚不赔的生意时。对方回答道：但是你不知道你会在谁的梦里醒来。  
接着对方难得严肃地问道“你知道迷失域吗?对于潜入者最简单而最致命的反击莫过于此。”  
他以为接下来是九死一生的惊险故事时间，然而什么都没有。  
“你永远都不知道当你以为自己已经醒来摆脱噩梦后面临的是什么,也不知道哪次就不能在迷失域醒来。情报交易最忌接头者频繁交换，匹配码交易除外。”  
下次任务他得到了那个喜欢和情报贩子聊天的怪人沉睡于迷失域的消息，继任者言简意赅地解释完后给出了下一次目标。  
兴趣使然的事物对他的吸引力足以让他压倒理智忽略所谓的危险。梦领域完全符合，但对于此他一没有窥探秘密的需求，二没要蠢到忽略迷失域的威胁。选择提供匹配码本应是预想的最大波及程度。只要他不佩戴上监测仪，梦仍然是他安全而肆意的领土。  
也许他终究会被牵涉其中，或许他对好奇的追逐过于疯狂，但JP坚持着将后来发生的一切归咎于Alex。

没什么比昨晚他在黑客组织较量上限定时间攻击目标失败被嘲笑，然后一觉醒来被信息轰炸更闹心的事了。不就是超时吗，这一看就是什么国际级机密，你们试试一晚上自己来弄弄？无视着嘲笑与揶揄，JP拖到一条明显简短的信息停下，他记得这是匹配码的交易暗号。  
“和我合作，你只能提供信息给我一方。否则全世界觊觎阿格莱娅梦领域研究的势力都会盯上你。”“什么阿格莱娅？你又是谁？”“阿格莱娅是昨天我放上榜首的目标。”  
太缺德了吧。JP腹诽着。事到如今他不可能丢下现成的目标，但一想到对方一开始设局让他没来得及调查目标，随心所欲地占领了交易的主权他就火大。有空把这个恼人的家伙与榜首的目标都查清才好办。交易的后期他不仅挖出了被称为阿格莱娅组织的情报顺带沿着它的情报网推出了所谓客人的所属组织。唯一可以与阿格莱娅抗衡克格勃性质机构Erebus。显然在线上情报战方面前者处于绝对优势，不然以隐蔽保守风格的Erebus特工也不会跳过保证与引荐流程来直接坑他获得情报。  
Erebus的档案来得比阿格莱娅的容易，不如说是对于Erebus来讲的数据远不如纸张胶片安全。有用的文件居然都还是拍下来的手写版，他放弃了俄文文件，开始磕磕巴巴地读仅有的英文档案，他靠近屏幕，试图看得更清楚。  
Alex，他的一个极大的匹配码购买人。难怪他在破译目标加密时会有似曾相识的感觉，原来都是出自阿格莱娅。我去，这是想尽办法拉我下水。他烦躁地打开和Alex的两个联系窗口。  
“来不及了。”两个窗口在他发送前同时跳出一行中文。  
“阿格莱娅发现你了。你最好不再要蹚这趟浑水。”  
“交易终止。”  
“Alex·Pajitnov......你别以为我不知道你们的组织！”  
“您真是疯的厉害。还想当安逸的情报商就不要接再触任何一方，毕竟您没有那么多命可以欠，JP。”  
啧。  
JP再不爽Alex也无法忽略这个代号背后的分量和危险。  
被阿格莱娅盯上可不是他能解决的，JP暗骂那个缺德的顾客，他从来没想过和那么危险的组织扯上关系。利益不在他们思考的范畴，疯子们不计成本也要清除掉他这个潜在威胁，俗套的线下追杀暂且不计，阿格莱娅同时还是梦领域攻击的老手。发展下去睁眼闭眼都是苟延残喘，迟早命都被耗光。然后东彰一找上了他。他以为自己只是在力所能及的救一个小姑娘，顺带接受报酬及提出要求。他需要安全，需要能让他继续进行骇入庇护场所，这是他可以保命的凭依，没有那些信息他什么都不是。  
东彰一要求的不过是阿格莱娅的信息，越多越好。不断地搜集信息成了他的绝大部分工作内容。偶尔还有针对监测仪的骇入行动。东彰一所声称的内容与他破译的机密基本一致。清白的组织背景，可确认的资源流通明细，成员甚至还有档案。尽管他从未见过除东彰一以外的成员，和特工对比这显然更为可靠。阿格莱娅的信息技术和他以往接触的不在同一级别，纵然是他也感觉到吃力。与此同时JP也不得不承认潜入梦境获得信息的确是必需的途径。东彰一温厚地谅解，“果然还是太勉强你了。”好胜心与完成潜入任务的成员安然无碍让他对潜入行为的态度有所松动。  
直到某个不速之客的来访，他才意识到他对自己破译的信息过于自傲，他感兴趣的只是是否有能力破开掩埋加密的数据信息，全然忽略其的真实性。  
“铃木....阿雅？”  
铃木阿雅在照片上扎成两束麻花辫的头发散乱着，她手上还带着被强行扯掉的针头。“你这个满手鲜血不自知的罪犯！停下来！”铃木阿雅的脸毫无血色，她不得不扶着墙才稳住身形。“就当是为了正义。不要再让无辜者潜入了.......不要让东得到目标的匹配号。”房间响起呜咽声，铃木阿雅背靠墙缓慢跌坐在地。“亚鹤子......不要醒”“我们都被骗了。东.......是个恶鬼。他强迫我们潜入所有目标的梦境。阿格莱娅和它的重要关联人，和他敌对的组织。”  
“我找到她了。”第三个人出现使变故搅乱得更深。男人的脸出现在灯光下，他太高大了。JP见过他的档案，游泳队员里昂，有过军官经历。里昂的角度无疑看到他了，JP摸出电焊针藏在身后，与出声的男人保持着距离。“明白，我会带她回来。没有其他人在场。”里昂朝他小幅度摇头让他不要出声。一时间JP难以捉摸对方是敌是友。结束通话后里昂居高临下地看着铃木阿雅。“你应该想怎样摧毁这里，而不是单纯的逃。”  
“我们尝试了多久？成功了吗？”铃木阿雅勾起嘴角，悠悠抬臂指向JP“他有机会结束这一切，法外的黑客.......只有他可以和外界联系，只有他能提供匹配码让东彰一去死......我们没有时间了，你就没意识到可潜入者在减员吗？阿格莱娅有针对我们的反击计划！潜入的结局都是在迷失域耗死！”“......”“为什么罪恶就不能被裁决呢.......”  
里昂没有泄露出一点和他相关的信息，东彰一没来过找他麻烦。铃木阿雅的匹配码在某次监测记录后回归作为为没有意义的符号，她的任务记录也一并消失。调查阿格莱娅和东彰一的组织明暗交替，对东彰一的组织挖得越深，它就越可疑。JP减缓了提供匹配码的速度，对东彰一解释是对方的加密技术在加强。等到JP彻底骇入东彰一的个人资料才发现这是东惯用的伎俩：利益，秘密，骗局以及有隐瞒的真相。他是为了他的女儿，同时他也渴求用于治疗的金钱和资源。所有成员都非自愿加入，无一例外地都是被设局，握住仁爱父亲的手被拉进骗局。  
东彰一才是疯子，不折不扣的疯子，用真挚到偏执病态的爱和笑容说出令人不寒而栗的言语。他会为了所有声称是为了亚鹤子的事做尽。一旦计划失败，他肯定会把所有他认为导致亚鹤子沉睡的人赶尽杀绝。JP清楚自己还能侥幸和他平等对话得益于他的利用价值，贯穿于铃木阿雅最后的任务记录里的嘶喊凄裂得让他后背发寒。照这样下去总有一天他也会无声息地在迷失域里癫狂而死。但他需要东彰一的庇护，阿格莱娅清楚他的身份，其他和东彰一相同性质的疯子们也不会放过他。JP漫不经心地敲着键盘，里昂在走前提醒他东彰一只是没有来得及装摄像头，他还要演戏不能让东彰一察觉。这样看来，唯一的出路只有梦了。不被监视、隐秘、他第一手掌握的匹配码，碍于他并不是动漫主角或是孤胆英雄，他需要外援。那个变相将他拉入斗争的家伙是唯一可以依仗，或者是利用的。但作为敌对组织还是单纯的雇佣关系都没有让Alex帮助他的理由。他试图用以前的方式联系Alex，直到他开始孤注一掷地传输阿格莱娅与东彰一的信息，沉寂的对面开始回应。  
“她没有死。”来自Alex的信息一如既往地简洁，阅后即焚，几乎没有留下一点痕迹。事到如今也只能在梦里见面了。JP兴致瞬间就被点着，他知道有关自己的罗盘将会运转，却不清楚指针究竟落在何方。  
只要补充好铃木阿雅的匹配码，潜入就可以进行，在东彰一不知情的情况下开始瓦解击溃它，唯一美中不足的是要借助某个缺德特工。  
“游戏开始！”监测仪的嗡鸣声逐渐充斥了他的听觉。  
铃木阿雅的梦境一片阴郁，远处的晦暗的光源像鬼火般幽幽向前飘来。JP吃力地判断亮处的方向走去，直到他看清那些灯火照亮的人形轮廓。它们提着灯笼成群结队避开他又重新靠拢，他的手扒拉了人形几下，清清楚楚看见手从它们身上穿过。它们是透明的，动作却异常生动丰富。一朵烟花在黑暗里炸开。人形仍在行进，得益于来自动漫游戏的日本文化认识，他依稀辨明它们身穿的是烟火祭的浴衣，衣料擦过他的皮肤，触觉就像海底的鱼在游走。它们手提的灯愈来愈亮，现在它们有了年龄与性别，无脸的年轻女孩慌乱地调整好她的发髻，快步拉好同行男友的手。清脆的木屐撞地声逐渐淡化。第二朵烟花更持久地点亮夜空，寂静的四周渐渐有了各种声线的私语。扁平的人形轮廓填充成人，有着各异的模糊不清的脸，JP并不惊讶于其的离奇，相反，与枯燥乏味现实相距甚远的梦更能产生与黑客身份相称的刺激。如果不是有麻烦事必需要做，他还挺想体验一下真正的霓虹烟火祭，少女嬉笑着捞金鱼，摊铺展示他说不出名字的节日食品。但是这里只是梦，没有食物的香味也没有少女，有的只是不知道长什么样的Alex，好吧，特工当然什么都是假的，长久以来他甚至在Erebus信息库里找不到Alex的其他信息，但在阿格莱娅内网里已经榜上有名，具体而言，以在研究人员的私人梦境里窃取信息得名。阿格莱娅最后甚至设局使眼中钉陷入迷失域的实验对象梦里，而后再度有了来自于同一匹配码的消息。  
Alex，可以是凶恶粗暴的恶徒，可以是翩翩有理的上流人物，可以是盛装出席的女郎，伪装成你的上级、亲属、爱人，如果不是阿格莱娅确认匹配码仅有一个，他们甚至怀疑这是一个行动组。于此相反Erebus的内线只找到一个代号和任务安排。除此之外，它就像一只游荡在人间毫无踪迹的幽灵。  
里昂提及铃木阿雅有一个所谓正义的同伴，一个俄罗斯的翻译官，也是一个被卷入争端的局外人。“他是个勇敢揭发东彰一和阿格莱娅阴谋的人。”鬼捏，无辜的翻译官比我知道的还多。“就这点来说他的确比你可信，铃木阿雅是在现实里跟他保持情报交流的，她见过你所说的Alex的脸。”JP闭上了嘴。  
假设里昂的信息可靠，铃木阿雅贯彻了她实诚的本性，Alex不能在线下篡改匹配码以伪装的形象出现在她的梦中，他在这里将见到Alex埋藏在绮丽荒诞迷梦底真实的形象。  
人群依然在行进，他们的脚步从未停息，但是JP第二次看到了最初的一家人，那个孩子叼的鲷鱼烧甚至都还是吃到一半的。。JP走的速度不由得加快，到最后他甚至开始小跑，推开有了实体的无脸人群，还是不能阻止被人影、灯火淹没的事实。JP在快步行走的人潮中恍惚有着自己也在走的错觉，他终于不得不承认最坏的情况发生了，这是铃木阿雅的走马灯迷失域，因为有人潜入而被干扰循环在这段时间轴上。  
清楚现在的局面后JP真正感到不安，肾上腺素作用与超额的运动量让他呼吸加快，身体异样地燥热起来，迷失域已经开始把现实混杂进来了。他抬起左手，还好耳饰还在，也不知道在迷失域里他还能记住图腾多久。  
“Alex！”妈的这个混蛋多少次把他拉下水。他怎么会知道在迷失域脱身的方法，JP没辙，唯有傻气地大喊“缺德特工！”连贯而密集的烟花将暗夜幻化成五彩斑斓的昼，人潮纷纷仰起头，空气里的硝烟和食物的气味呛得JP鼻子发痒，烟火表演成功盖住了他的呼喊。靠，迷失域怎么连嗅觉和温觉都那么灵敏，Alex是如何做到随心所欲地辨明现实，在梦中穿行？  
“你找到铃木阿雅了吗？”一个男声在他身后响起，沙哑而黏腻。  
迟疑片刻他回头对着带着烟火祭面具的人喊了声“Alex？”喊出口的瞬间他就后悔了，傻子都知道这里只要是真人必然会格格不入，尤其是一个黑风衣黑皮鞋加持就差把特工身份写身上的人。  
“为什么还要找，不是说迷失域就是回忆的牢笼吗？她可能连你的假身份都记不起来了。”  
“作为匹配码提供者对迷失域的了解那么浅可不好。”JP依稀听到对方轻笑了一声。“正主本人会遗忘，潜意识却不会。”“在濒死之人嘴里套话，你敬业得有点缺德。”JP嘟囔了一句，开始颇有兴趣地端详起对方。“Erebus的秘密特工这么张扬的吗？你这面具总不会是在商铺顺的吧。”Alex无视了他的戏谑，径直说道“我要你的匹配码。”“凭什么！我还没同意和你合作！你的条件也太过分了吧！”金发毛子看不出年龄，但凭他的声音应该不会太老。“您应该评估一下现状，在东彰一和阿格莱娅的博弈中处与被动的是谁。或许就迫切性而言，我不觉得你能单凭自己在迷失域醒来。”  
JP像是被钉在原地。他开始环顾四周，流动的人影与灯笼外围是平地而起的高楼，人造灯光和LED屏幕缓慢地亮起。烟火在玻璃帷幕倒影里绽放出残像。JP有点恍惚，提灯人群变得稀疏，他看到北京街道里熙攘的各色面孔，然后无视Alex拦截的动作慢慢穿过烟火祭的影子人群。  
他的脚步被突如其来的狠劲打断，有人把他推下了堤坝，他挣扎中扯掉了Alex的面具，突如其来的坠落感刺激着每一处神经，感官回归敏锐。对方脸上的惊讶与不安转瞬即逝，烟火映上那张脸，Alex眼中的寒意和他接触的水面一样冰凉。“合作愉快。”Alex转身拦下一个系着麻花辫的小女孩。等到他回神已经惊醒，他摘下监测仪的时候还在想。现在的特工门槛这么高的吗，难不成还是表面是光鲜亮丽的明星，背地是刀口舔血的神秘分子。当什么不好非要当特工！他洋洋洒洒地批判了曾经及将来的合作者一番，颇有微词地履行了条件。  
幸好老子早有准备，不让主场上还会被他压着打。就算是短暂的合作关系，他比同地位其他人选要显得无害，Alex始终掌握着两边情报的主动权。东彰一这边由他和里昂处理，囊括了Alex多次利用他的梦境潜入而后毫不犹豫的用极端手段请他出局。虽然梦境里在Alex的介入下最坏结果也不过是淋漓大汗地醒来，揣着狂跳的心脏。但是几乎每夜都迎上一张带着笑意、曾经杀掉自己数次的脸，他不能承认他对Alex没有恐惧，至少在梦里的疼痛是过于敏锐的真实。好吧，也许Alex的说辞有理有据，他不仅对这个领域无论是套取情报还是应付梦与迷失域都力不从心，而且连伪装都算得上蹩脚。如果他对Alex没有利用价值或者说成为隐患，那面对一个已经处理得习以为常的人，加上自己多次试图窥视他的梦境的过火举动，Alex在事件解决时做好的放弃他的备案也不足为奇。何况Alex还是以行事滴水不漏闻名的优秀特工。


	2. Chapter 2

JP循例灌下居所剩余的可乐，一切都结束了不是吗？作为情报贩子和稀有的匹配码窃取者，他的位置虽然危险，但他从未被卷的太深，他的技术始终让他维持刺激体验的状态，惊险只占特定时间，生活归位到快餐、碳酸饮料和游戏上面。他准备睡一场来弥补被阿格莱娅及缺德特工浪费的时间，显示屏铺满相关情报及关键人物匹配码。没等到他闭眼，屏幕就疯了般跳出弹窗，而后被快速变化的代码铺满。方式看上去很熟，可能是某个熟人的挑衅吧。起初JP还在等对方踩雷被反向黑回去，他揉揉因过度使用而干涩的眼，突然惊觉熟悉感来自于阿格莱娅。除了少数几次失手和轻敌，JP从来没被找到过，这导致他仅有的逃命经历也显得玩闹一般。阿格莱娅甚至能攻击他的电脑，这里不可能安全........杂物堆传来震动。JP吓了一跳。他边骂嚷嚷边扒出一台明显不属于他的旧式手机。对方在他接通乱嚷的瞬间挂断。无名火起，JP刚想摔手机，屏幕显示出简短的讯息“区域已封锁，速逃。”他抓起U盘，把电脑塞在自己包里马上开跑。他猜到是谁。只有Alex知道他在哪，混蛋玩意在梦里伪装成里昂套出来他的位置，也只有他在现实连一点声痕都不愿意留下。  
“靠！我往哪逃？你以为谁都像你是亡命之徒啊？”他直接回拨过去，Alex也许处于一个过于空旷的地方，他甚至能听到回音。“没了我看你在哪可以找到一个任你欺诈的情报商？臭毛子。”果不其然，又是挂断的提示声。一个定位坐标也发了过来。  
    “喂？！说清楚点会死啊！”JP冲下楼朝手机嚷，没有丝毫回音。外面时不时刮风，他胡乱套上的外套根本不能阻止寒意，狂奔吸入的冷气增添着不适感。他艰难地在奇装异服、群魔乱舞的人群外围找到一个不那么聒噪的角落休息，我去，这不是这区最乱的红灯区吗？战斗民族不愧是战斗民族，逃难都要找个刺激的地方。JP将手擦了擦，在路上旧手机差点脱手甩出去，他刚想平复呼吸，构思与特工联系的开场白。有人在暗处迅速敲掉了他握住的手机，然后在他没有反应时捂住他的嘴把他往其中一家酒吧拖。挣扎中JP咬了那人一口，对方箍得更紧，生生受了几下肘击才把他拉到吧台。“你动作太大被发现了。九点钟方向有人。”  
      妈的Alex，你就不能别那么暴力吗？等等，这只幽灵在现实里露脸了？JP刚想扭头去看，一股蛮力让他重心不稳，还没找回平衡Alex就猛地褪下他的外套露出整个肩膀，还捞起酒往他脖子倒下去。“冷静一点了吧。”酒味刺激着鼻腔，JP意识到他正跨坐在Alex的腿上，勾环着对方的脖子。他的后颈被摁着，特工没有带墨镜，墨镜挡住的瞳蓝得澄澈而不近真实。真是张好看的脸。梦里面对上他的那张脸，幽灵真正的样子。JP沿突然蹦出的念头继续联想。他顶着的这张脸连骗带哄的从多少人那套过信息？Alex凑上他的脖颈，敏感的神经末梢传递给大脑阵阵酥麻，身体滚烫得几乎要是被对方吐出的热气点燃。“我觉得你挺显眼的，他们的人进来如果在这里搜过几轮就不会再来，听着再不情愿你也得配合我。”太近了，JP甚至以为Alex在舔着自己的耳廓。没有磨蹭，Alex干净利落地亲了上来。他的大脑仿佛将掌控权拱手奉上，任由身体毫无分寸地瘫软着，依赖Alex搂着他的腰才不至于滑落。理智强行归位也无用，Alex紧紧地箍着他，极其挑逗的乐点中他分不清混杂的心跳哪一个属于自己。JP只剩下躲的反抗，把头往相反方向偏，Alex顺势架着他的脖子将他的躲闪变成微妙的调情。  
      混乱逐乐的酒吧里挤进一群异类，他们沉默着在狂欢人群里穿行，有一个人在沿途打量，在他俩身边经过时故意撞了一下，Alex按着JP的头换上一副不耐烦的神情和他直接对视，旋即又投入到寻欢中。Alex象征性地啃咬JP的喉结，JP不安地后退。Alex强行把他的脸掰回来，JP看向他，Alex的眼神是与其行为不符的清醒锐利。  
      在神智回笼时JP抓住了Alex的暗示。还没走。Alex同时也感觉到了他迟迟未来的抗拒明显增强，那个人再次望向这边。Alex故技重施地靠上JP的嘴唇，后者动作僵硬，逼于无奈Alex把手探入他的腰身，沿着脊椎摸上去，回应他的是JP报复性咬上来的动作。Alex低压着眼，JP也不甘落后地瞪他。他们以与进行着的行为全然相反的警惕眼神对峙。没有维持多久Alex松开他，似笑非笑地擦去唇间的血迹。“你对救命恩人还挺特别的。”JP大口吸气，他怀疑Alex故意缩减了他换气的间隙，故意当他差点窒息才停下来。“还用这种眼神看我，”Alex也好受不到哪里，他的口腔肯定还残存着铁锈腥甜的血气。“我会以为你想再来。”JP不好发作说他第一次的暧昧经历竟然是和Alex一起，他凶巴巴地把外套扯回来。““老毛子亲就亲倒个鬼的酒。”Alex揶揄“你究竟是有多纯良，玩久的人怎能不一身酒味？”  
       Alex就是在恶心他。JP盘算着先声夺人。“喂，Alex，你救我是为了阿格莱娅的数据吧。”对方还是挂上高深莫测而彬彬有礼的笑容，得体的面具除了让他觉得自己被嘲弄以外没有一点漏洞。Alex无视了他的问题，拎着不情愿的小黑客到了拐角，打开其中一扇隔间的门，里面基本的生活设施包括监测仪配置齐全。没有休息和突发的刺激让JP头痛欲裂，他垂死挣扎地嚷嚷：“还不是你们没有像样的情报部门，我很无辜的好吗？！快点走，我不想再见到你的脸了，见到都是没好事。”他的底气越说越弱。“......”如果不是主角不太恰当，这就是一场过于旖旎的梦。JP脱掉湿透的衣服，浓烈的酒味彰明着存在感，他厌弃地想起Alex身上寡淡到没有的气味，不管不顾地缩在被窝里。  
“晚安，黑客先生。”

“JP？！醒醒！”“干嘛，还来，好不容易搞定这场破事......”JP不情愿地把眼睁开一条缝，“毛子特工.....里昂？”确认面前的脸瞬间困意荡然无存。“我......不是，明明昨晚是......”拐角传来对话声和枪声，在他仰头表示自己的困惑时已经有人朝这边大喝，里昂迅速摁下他的头，“快点起来！”JP觉得自己晕头转向的，甚至起来时还没来得及端详被击穿的玻璃器皿就被里昂一把往前拽，差点稳不住身形，被迫顺着里昂狂奔才堪堪不让自己摔倒。“快点，你知道密码吧。”建筑的警鸣就要撑爆耳膜，JP在里昂几乎是吼的命令里不情不愿地输入房间的密码。“地图调出来给我。”他觉得自己呼吸有点急促。“要躲监控的话不要进去，这他妈是资料库，什么补给都没有。”“泄露足够多的东彰一和阿格莱娅的资料就能让他们疲于交战，这样我们就可以逃出去了。”“他们有这么傻？”“要是做不到你不用勉强的......”“闭嘴，你帮我看着啊。”里昂的行为与平常无异，异感却不知从何滋生。“这是什么？希瑟拉？”“阿格莱娅的加密程度最强文件，行了行了。”他把手附在键盘上，噼里啪啦地开始敲，直到显示屏上全都是他已经看过的相关情报。“我告诉你时间不允许不然没看过的我也给你全部弄出来让你慢慢找。”JP烦闷地捂住耳朵，小物件冰冷的温度蹭上掌心。他怔了怔，看到满地的玻璃碎片，嘴角不自觉地勾了上去。  
里昂快速略过一份份资料，头也不回地说道“还有更多吗？”没有回答，一块尖锐的物件倾斜抵在他的后腰上。“......”一声叹息。“王文,别闹。现在不是轻松得可以干这种事的时候。”“我在自己的梦里面不可以轻松吗？”回答是一串挑衅与得意的口哨声。“Alex，里昂视这种行为为软弱，他从来不说逃。除了你之外我想不到还会有谁知道那个名字。”  
“果然准备仓促就会出现这种情况啊。”不久前和他厮磨的人凭空取代高大的运动员。“非得这么玩吗？你就不能好好交易，有点契约精神好吗？”JP打了一声响指，警鸣和骚乱声全部消失。“提醒你最后一次，别用那两个字叫我。”他就随便靠着台侧，胜券在握地双手环抱。“你很聪明，重要的情报从来都是用于保命，可不是交易可以买来的。而且也只会透露无伤大雅的细节。”Alex泰然自若地回答，他干净的蓝眼睛再次被墨镜掩盖。“但是这么高明的情报商为什么会犯在现实里向顾客求救这样违反约定的错呢？”他的笑得体无害而毫无距离，把表情控制在某种微妙的距离，总能使人不自觉靠近，无意间就亲口透露出秘密。“就像亲手送上来的机会，不是吗？”草，JP暗骂。他忘了自己的匹配码还在对方手上，这里是他的主场，但是把他拉回现实谈何困难，死亡，坠落，稍微激烈一点的刺激都能让他回到绝对弱势的现实。  
“鉴于我暂时不想太粗暴得对待你，不如就在这里解决”Alex摊开手向他走来。“毕竟潜意识不需要现实那些手段就能确定人有没有撒谎。”他终于看清猎手的武器，一支固定在掌心的微型注射器。   “王文，你还想当一个安逸自由的情报商的话就不要蹚阿格莱娅的浑水。”后颈持续着细微的刺痛，Alex将他牢牢锁住，他没能挣扎多久就失去了知觉。  
“亚鹤子......没事了。我会找到你的，等着爸爸带你回家。”JP还没来得及吱声，抵在他脖子上的匕首率先告知了此时状况。“阿格莱娅的最高机密听说你已经破译完成了，现在可以履行你的承诺了吧。”东彰一语气一如既往地温厚，JP小幅度地扬起头，迅速被压制在操作台面，“别乱动。”脖颈裸露的皮肤细微而持续地感到刺痛，藏着的图腾硌得他难受。 他艰难地侧过压在台面的半边脸，挑衅地笑：“Alex，你以为我还会被糊弄第二次？”  
意料之外，东彰一不变的笑容扭曲起来，JP记起铃木阿雅声称的恶鬼的笑容。匕首冰冷的触觉消失。背部突如其来的疼痛让他不可控制地颤栗。这场景过于骇人，他即使忌惮东彰一，但潜意识也不至于让后者以如此面目出现，多次游走在危机边缘的直觉让他马上离开，Alex不会有这样直接表露情感的狰狞表情，但是反正是梦只要死了就会醒过来了。“王文，不要乱来！”Alex的声线罕见地焦急，他仅能听到戛然而止的枪声。“Alex！这他妈又是什么？！”清醒过来的大脑对愈发强烈的痛觉感知愈灵敏，他都能看到蔓延的血渍，但梦里一点血腥味都没有。他并不想在Alex与诡异的东彰一面前丢脸，强行压着喘息声，试图让自己显得镇定而无谓。“Alex? Erebus派来的成员是策反了我的技术支援来打算渔翁得利的就是你啊。”东彰一眯起眼，“这里可是我的梦，拿枪要挟我可不是什么好筹码，我醒过来你就什么都拿不到了........”东彰一缓慢地扭动匕首，JP还是忍不住叫骂了起来。“但是他在这里死了，说不定就会掉到迷失域。”  
“......那真是可惜，你的女儿如果知道你不但没有救出她还把自己搭进迷失域了不知道她会不会哭呢。”Alex笑笑，放下枪，轻描淡写地对着东彰一。后者发出一声轻笑，重新背过身，“多亏你的小男孩，阿格莱娅所有有价值的资料在他面前毫无遮挡，最重要的，希瑟拉，也是你想要的吧。算是对你介绍他的回礼。至于我们的黑客先生，一把已经打开的门钥匙也没有用了。”匕首被拔出，然而他连叫出来的力气都没有。  
“永别了，JP。”他觉得身体开始变僵，知觉一点点被冻住，余光瞄到东彰一握住大半截带血的匕首径直往下插。JP闭上眼，这下玩完了，随后是突起的枪声。钳制他上半身的力随之消失。  
倒地的闷响；急促的脚步声；有人用力拍打着他的肩，他听不清楚那个罕见的声调在说什么；视野里那张精致的脸模糊成色块，他只记住了对面那双蓝的让他情不自禁靠近的眼。

Alex听到此起彼伏的哨声，和尖锐训练用哨相异，它们背后只是催促孩子归队的教师们。视野尽头的晚霞烧得是被润色过的绮丽，小学的牌铭字迹因反光而难以认清。夕阳的光线夺目而无侵略性，他就静静地站着，再度确认关于某份熟悉档案的具体细节，及同样是夺目而无侵略性的档案的主人。Alex摘掉墨镜，一群孩子嬉闹着跑向操场，他们没有停下说话和打闹的动作。  
“现在几点啦？”“正常下课时间还有十分钟。”“那我们今天不是可以有延迟打下课铃吗？”“切，我赌他干不到。”“但是别人的确比你厉害，小屁孩。”又是一阵争执声。“诺，我刚刚才看到保安大叔去控制室那儿，明天有好玩的了。”孩子跑笑着绕开他，“哟，外国人。”“是明星吗？”喋喋不休的小学生甚至好奇地扯了把他的下衣摆。他们归队的时候，眼还没有移开。  
Alex并没有毫无目的性地与幼童相处的经历，但特殊环境下比起孩童好奇的天性使然他更倾向正主的潜意识已经开始留意潜入者的可能性。JP清楚知道他，在这种情况下装是装不了，只能被动地在潜意识防御机制启动前让正主意识清醒。他随潜意识给出的提示望去，建筑玻璃窗里映着火烧云，同样显眼的是一顶红色的绒毛帽子和叼着U盘，手里还扒拉着一堆线的正主。小孩看上去紧张而得意，他澄澈得发亮的眼睛与十年后他所熟悉鲜活的形象重叠。自诩顶尖的黑客抛出U盘，愉悦地冲他说“怎么样？没我不行吧？”祖母绿的虹膜同他特质一般的不曾折损或褪色，孩子小心翼翼地透过玻璃和他对视，火烧云埋着他训练时期年轻的脸。孩子突如其来地缩了回去。  
“刚才安保那边说控制室的摄像头突然没信号了，调监控看有个小孩溜进去了。”Alex循着嘈杂的人声走。天才无忧无虑的童年，就算以噩梦著称的迷失域也只是在这里回溯了少年心事的平凡小事，在平淡的场景下他不能用出格的手段引起潜意识的抵御，他没有预料到在迷失域里苦恼的重点变成了如何帮助天才儿童完成他的恶作剧。  
“你是外教？你的有效证件呢？”一个男人探出保安亭问道，桌角的对讲机响起一个失真的声音。“控制室？我现在去看。”Alex屈起关节卡住男人的头，手肘迅速在脖颈处重击了一下，男人甚至没有发出声音便失去意识。迷失域的外来者模仿着男人的说话方式在对讲机中下命令。“不用看了！又好了！”控制室门外，安保制服的人收起对讲机抱怨着离开。  
Alex拧动门锁，锁芯咔咔作响，室内是猛烈撞击金属板的声音。他估量后放弃了撞门的简单粗暴方法，拿出细铁丝熟稔地打开了锁。他打开门，扭着把手缓慢松开后迅速反锁。而后径直走向台式电脑面前。“我只是在捉迷藏我不知道它为什么突然就权限错误........”稚嫩的童音在桌底传出，带着撒娇意味的哭腔。Alex想到JP暴怒的样子不由觉得好笑，他敲了两下桌子。“好孩子不应该撒谎。”“我没有！”“捉迷藏是怎样把监控摄像信号屏蔽的。”Alex回忆起他某次和年龄个位数的孩子打交道的管家经历，决定还是不要再逗下去为好。“我不是来管教你的，但是你再拖下去就会有人过来。不如，你先完成你的大项目。”孩子可怜巴巴地爬出来，他仰起头狐疑地看了眼Alex，像某种小动物的幼崽。他总算站了起来，Alex假装没有留意到孩子通红的眼眶，一把拉过凳子。“继续？”  
当孩子摸到电脑的时候孩童天性就被在电子信息领域的傲气取代，越过迷失域与时间隐约浮现他所熟悉的青年的模样。  
孩子瞄着右下角的时间，再看了看代表下课铃的喇叭图标下面的倒计时。他心满意足地擦了擦汗，转身坐在电脑台上晃悠着脚。“谢谢啊，不过，我......见过你吗？”孩子脱下的格子外套随意地绑在腰处，帽子摘掉了，幼童白皙的手脚自关节裸露在外，Alex莫名地感到喉咙干涩得发苦。“新来的外教，你没见过很正常。”孩子双手撑着往前凑，像是在仔细地端详不速之客。“我刚才在教师资料里找不到有你这样的外教。所以我点一下就可以报警。”他的声音带着狡黠和摆脱不了的稚嫩，柔和的夕阳打在他半侧脸上，产生着某种令人触碰的异样光辉，“但是我喜欢你的蓝眼睛，真想一直看着它们。 ”孩子再度与他对视。“但是明明那么好看的眼睛会让我感到害怕。”“JP，因为我很危险。”孩子的脸上是毫无掩饰的疑惑。看来在这层梦里是不能让他醒来了。“这里听不到下课铃，我要确认一下成功没有。”孩子兴冲冲地跳在地上，“放过你啦。”他做了个鬼脸，往门口跑走。Alex反应过来拉住他的时候，孩子的指尖已经滑过他的手。  
门打开后又是另一场梦，走廊两侧大扇的玻璃窗使教室的情况一望无遗，端坐在内的学生穿着清一色的蓝白校服，校服外套拉链拉到顶端。讲台上的同样是学生，每一个人手上都拿着排布得密密麻麻的表格，数字在白纸上异常清晰，教室安静得如同墓园。微弱的光在仿佛不存在的走廊尽头宛如摇曳的烛火，他经过一面面镜子，隐约能看到自己的影子。不乏有能通过自己的形象准确判断所处梦境时间的业内美谈，但他伪装已是常态，现实中的面貌反而显得虚幻而陌生。他做大量的情报收集用以弥补与现实解离带来的劣势，但JP的资料被处理过，图像资料少之又少。Alex庆幸他的经历里称为危险的比重几近没有。  
起初只是一个窗边的学生偷瞄他，下一间教室已经有人抬起头看，讲台的学生说了句话，抬头的学生便收敛一点，当所有学生都开始目不转睛地往窗外看去。JP的迷失域看似平凡得毫无波澜，埋藏在里面的防御机制却敏锐得一旦有可疑的潜入者靠近就有反应。  
空旷的室内响起悠扬的铃声，学生如同木偶般毫无反应。尽头的教室一反常态地喧闹，学生随着他靠近尽头而扒开门窗，开始缓慢地跟随。  
尽头的教室后门敞开着，里面闹腾的学生和他身后的木偶迥然不同。一架纸飞机跌跌撞撞飞出门外，Alex轻易就拦下它，沿着折痕展开。一份接近满分的成绩单，姓名被涂掉，但他默念出被埋藏的两个汉字。  
王文。  
教室正中央聚集着一圈学生，中心的那个学生外套松垮垮地敞开着，里衫也明显不是校服。棕色头发的少年散漫把手臂搭在后桌上，他单手在自己桌上压着的是一沓写满代码的纸张。Alex走进教室，他经过的区域自动缄声，少年变声后期的声线带着年轻气盛的傲气，“我不明白为什么要在数字游戏里花费那么多精力。只是数字的话我有自己的方式搞定。”“我还以为你在隐藏实力呢。所以你干了什么？”  
“spider。”王文瞪大着眼，他的嘴唇动了动，接下来的吹嘘被震惊堵住。Alex拽住他的手腕，宽松的外套布料被弄出层叠的褶皱。王文一直在极度不安地挣扎，挣扎无用后直接用另一只手掰他的手指。十五六岁的少年着实还在成年的边缘，现在充其量是刚长出爪的小猫在捉挠，虽然五年后的JP也没多大力气。躁动的人群已经站了起来并向他们逼近，他并不担心自己不能全身而退，只是必须马上让JP醒来。  
教室正门侧面是一个狭小的储物室，Alex反锁上门的时候王文还在试图掰他的手。“不是.......大哥，我们见过是吧？有什么不能先好好商量的吗？”手腕上的力度有所减弱，王文试探着说下去“你是俄罗斯的吧.......”还没有想到怎样继续对方就直接环抱起了他，将他抵在墙上。俄罗斯人不算高得离谱，但和他相比简直是悬殊。门外的人用拳头、身体撞击，甚至还有桌椅砸上门的声音沿着墙体传达后背。他勉强在较低的柜子上找到了支撑，随即死命将对方推开。对方单手就把他的双手反剪得动弹不得，他乱踹的双腿被对方欺身压着分开，并且那人进一步侵入他的安全距离，他退无可退干脆冲着来人的脸大骂：“妈的，Alex......”来不及对喊出的陌生名字怀疑，王文就被后脑勺的剧痛激得叫出声，吃痛声瞬间被封住。被他称为Alex的人制着他亲吻，他的牙齿被撬开，对方的舌头探进口腔，他拼命需要挣脱双手的禁锢，但他找不到着力点，不受控地瘫软下来。某些画面一闪而过，泼洒的酒杯、大片刺目的华光、交织缱绻的舌齿。“记起我了吗？JP。”双手被放开，他迷迷蒙蒙地听到Alex干涩的声音。“单边耳钉，你的图腾对吧？”Alex摸上他的耳垂摘下了什么。“以后只要有我你的图腾就不会出现，所以，如果不想在梦里迷失就不要再接触我了。”王文觉得自己还在走神，恍惚中他扯住了Alex的领带，嘴唇再次有了冰冷的触觉。喉咙被卡住的本能恐惧让他彻底清醒，他感觉自己的瞳孔在放大。  
JP大喘着气睁开眼，他几乎恼羞成怒地扯掉监测仪坐起，劲动脉和胸腔的心跳声一同炸开。“我去你的！Alex！”JP用手背大力地擦嘴，恶狠狠地瞪着Alex。后者靠在床沿，不紧不慢地起身。“看到你这么精神可真好。”“你就是想搞死我对吧！”“我以为你会感激我又救了你一次。”Alex压低尾音，摆出一副无辜而无可奈何的神情。“你们文化里讲究滴水之恩涌泉相报，你可要好好数下你欠我几条命。”“还不是你弄出来的！我们那还有以身相许你是不是也要........”JP气得发颤，对方却笑出声。“好呀，亚洲小男孩挺受欢迎的。”Alex歪了歪头，他还没戴上墨镜，JP对上那双眼睛顿时断片，骂声戛然而止。“况且你那么聪明.....”Alex凑上前，JP在他湛蓝的瞳中看到自己僵硬的倒影，那人的手插进他的头发，又玩味地揉揉他的头。“还那么柔弱可爱。”JP总算别开脸，低着头冲他来了一拳，虽然瞬间就被Alex挡掉。他刚刚平静的身体又开始滚烫起来，Alex心满意足地戏弄他后转身撂下一句话。“要落脚点去找城南的诺伦克斯，她很欣赏你。”“东彰一也很欣赏我。”JP彻底背着身愤愤地接话。Alex顿了顿，JP甚至都能猜到他笑的表情，他破罐子破摔地继续“总之你不要再找上我，你这交易我不接了，你别再来找我了，行不？”他听到开门声，昏暗光线下的高挑的影子将头微微上昂，“可惜了，我还挺喜欢你的。”  
“苟特工，老子还有一个图腾。”JP默默在心底念叨。  
如同情报，Alex就像现实中的幽灵，短暂地现身，解决完任务后就会消失得了无踪迹。毕竟JP还是能确认Alex存在过，绝大多数和他打过交道还活着的人甚至以为这不过是自己虚构的一个幻影。原则上JP不想再碰阿格莱娅或是东彰一一份文件，但在他不知道第几次搜索Alex信息无用后，JP心情复杂地重新开始入侵阿格莱娅的系统。颇有种人鬼情未了的荒诞意味，诺伦克斯后来评价道。  
阿格莱娅乏于应付无休止觊觎的势力，JP得心应手地骇入它的系统，心有余悸地躲过陷阱和追逐。阿格莱娅保密级别多加了一层，里面清一色的都是反击计划。然后他难以置信地看多了几眼，逐个字母比对。  
Sissela（希瑟拉）  
我们对这个计划充满信心，一般人的求生在实验体这变成了对解脱的无限渴求。无论在现实还是在梦境，死亡永远是她的唯一出路。  
反击成功。目标清理完成。

当晚他就以能投靠诺伦克斯回归日常为由找上了里昂。  
“我可以帮你，但我不能让你送死。”  
“潜入一个你几乎一无所知的迷失域里不是你能承受的游戏。”“我给你的就是这个印象啊！”JP挑衅地瞪上去。“里昂叹了口气。“不，JP，你什么都不知道。”“在东彰一被暴露给阿格莱娅后我试过潜入你的梦境。”“不可能。”“不，我进去了，但是我在那里见到了亚历克斯。他一直在试图解决我。”JP瞪大了眼“可是那个时候阿格莱娅已经确认收到了他处于迷失域的信息，那在你梦里的那个是什么？”里昂罔顾JP的辩驳，“这是一个要将你困死在梦里的魅影！”“所以我迟早都会进迷失域的不是吗？”JP开始模棱两可地推脱。“里昂，你觉得我吃这行饭不会点什么摆脱迷失域的方法就太小看我了吧。”  
里昂最终沉默着点了头。

JP在涌起的睡意里认真审视自己和Alex的关系。尽管他两在梦里有过无数次的背叛和合作，在现实他却鲜少与Alex有愉快的经历。绝大情况下他都在逃命，Alex是解救高效的保护者。唯一一次角色对调就是他恳求里昂替他把处于迷失域的特工送往凯茜的诊室。Alex，这个秘密组织的特工，JP不知道他的姓名、年龄，不知道他的真正性格，在不同的梦里他可以是任何角色，他甚至只能猜出特工的片段与隐瞒、欺骗、杀戮有关。但是他难以抑制地要接近Alex，想像当时敲破梦境与现实间的冰面，看清那人的面具下的脸，就像初识水性的人想要拥入的海域，依凭情感无视危险和缘由。  
女医生在门打开的巨大动静中没有回头，她身边都是戴着监测仪的沉睡者。“那些在痛苦中苟延残喘的人故意非法潜入他人梦境就为了融在迷失域的回忆里，然后越来越多的人找到我问能不能让他们一直在梦中。”调制药剂沿彼此缠绕的静脉注射管进入他们的身体，病人面色枯黄的脸上反常地挂着微笑。  
监测仪熟悉的运转声音。  
“那么你呢？你的图腾足够清晰了吗？”  
“......当然。”  
“这里的呢？”凯茜摁着太阳穴，旁若无人地哼起某种不成文的曲调。  
“有个好梦。”注射器针头刺入身体，转瞬即逝的疼痛被困意覆灭。  
感谢我吧，这件事弄完我和你就两清了，臭毛子。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续

西伯利亚覆盖一切的雪只有在夜里会稍微变得无害。  
为什么？  
因为白天你可以看到视线到达的地方，所有地方都是苍白的雪，然后冬天的恶魔会爬上你的脸，将麻木的唯一的白一层层涂抹上你的眼。  
他并没有对此做出反应。讲述者也没有对预料之内的被冷遇而不悦，只是再一次叮嘱在雪盲症减轻就要回到队伍。  
毕竟在这里走出的孩子最终都是兵器。兵器不需要任务需要以外的反应。  
眼睛不知疲倦地探索周围的世界，可是雪地历空无一物。从一个落点到另一个落点，找不到用于感受变化的参照，它就会停止搜索而失明。  
那现在你告诉我，是什么让你的眼睛放弃了自己？  
因为没有标志物的白色雪原。  
错。是它反射的紫外光，你疑惑了，这不太好。任何人对你讲的都未必是真实。任何传递给你的理念和信息，你要有自己的确认方式。  
异类自顾自地说着：“没有人会直视太阳，可是几乎所有人都不会警戒它在雪上反射的东西。”  
讲述者的话在这里是异常的，但是在这里只要不是和他一样的被训练者的命令都得遵守，即使到最后他才知道它的真正意义。  
他抬起僵直的手捂住短暂失明的眼，无法传递热量的手和禁止透入光的眼睛。就算白日消失又如何，在层层戒备的这里夜晚甚至比白昼还耀眼，强光致使野兽都退缩。倘若不低头就会被数盏探射灯灼伤，人与器械快速穿行时能稍微遮掩，四面八方的白火在视网膜重燃。他在西伯利亚永不停息的风雪里学习如何变成兵器，不分昼夜。

我讨厌军事训练。教官只会要求一直喊，又要大声又要齐整，一发声我的声音就会被包进去，和所有人的混在一起分都分不开。  
那孩子嘟囔着表示不满，他会出现在这里太奇怪了。一个看上去没有十岁的中国男孩，唯一的任务就是搜集埋在虚拟空间加密的信息。  
质疑他们的决定是被禁止的，何况那孩子过于脆弱，孩子央求他拥抱自己取暖时他想到的却是力度大点就能掐死怀抱里温热的身体。他既无法推开撒娇的孩子，又无法消除这个危险的念头，他只能环住孩子的腰，想起西伯利亚覆灭感官的寒风。

“靠你还真的是变态啊。我就记得那时候你看我的眼神都不对劲，没想到你是想掐死我啊。”埋在他臂弯里的人动了动，声音闷闷的。“血亏，你来我迷失域就像在度假随便找乐子，我去救你的时候那都是什么动作谍战片，外语也就英语勉强能听，随时都可能凉在那里。”男孩小幅度地抬头，“你是不是很讨厌我，为什么每次我一想靠近你你就想，不是，是差点弄死我。”Alex揉揉他的头，男孩的头发还没干透。如果不是现在JP在喋喋不休地控诉他，他甚至觉得自己是养了只猫。 一只有着爱叼东西，不爱洗澡，作息杂乱无章，热衷于扰乱饲主工作通性的猫，除了极其擅长网络攻击，出色地提供情报，而且和他互通过迷失域，一切世俗观念里到达这种程度关系会发生的都发生过了。  
这个印象就像他在迷失域见到小东西的感觉一样准确，那在面对那个什么都不懂就莽撞闯进他迷失域的人的反应又是否确切？  
即使足够暧昧，他和JP怎么都不像是承认对方是出死入生的伴侣的相处方式。  
“手拿走。”男孩打了个哈欠。Alex的手上的咬痕还没有消去。除被强迫吹干头发外还有他把半睡半醒意识迷迷糊糊地回应的家伙抱进浴室，在JP被浴缸的冰冷瓷砖提醒前打开了淋浴。把开始嗷嗷叫的某只类猫科动物丢在水流里的罪行。因此旧账加新账地JP开始找他麻烦，他苦恼于处理两人实际的情感问题。JP也知道，带着报复性与好奇贴着他逼问。  
“你是有多困，现在还是傍晚，刚才还没让你清醒一点吗。”“还不是因为你......嘶，别乱摸啊你知不知道你的手很冷的呀。”Alex拂过他的颈部，从被他弄得松垮垮的浴袍探进去。“你要真的想刚才为什么不一起来。”JP撇了他一眼又开始蹭他的锁骨。“你什么时候变得这么主动？”男孩笑了声“只要你别像那次一样差不多完事的时候就想处理掉我就行。”在他身上作妖的手顺着脊椎骨一路摸下去。“靠，我要睡觉啊。还有，你再来我梦里骚扰我就把你这个缺德特工还没死的信息放出去。”  
“你不会是在生气吧。”“我气什么您还给我留了口气呢。行了我知道的，职业素养本能反应没办法对吧.......”他总算找好最舒服的姿势，声音很快就低下去。  
凭理智而言，Alex并不相信自己清醒着活下来。他甚至试图求证这是否又是过分真实的臆想。然而于他而言，即使是幻梦，也不应该出现这种过于安稳的状况。有着他这种经历的人以此作为坟墓上最后掩埋的泥就像一笔获利不对等的可疑交易。  
况且JP也并不能担任好送丧天使的职务，与快感裹挟的还有某些黏糊糊的情绪，以及在黑客无所不用其极地探问下他此前不会出现的迟疑与摇摆。  
面对任务的突发事件仅仅列出解决方法并接受后续结果来调节下一步，面对需要利用的目标人物善用技巧就能达到目的。唯独在JP身上什么都失效，即使在他擅长的谈话技巧方面技术宅连抵御能力也没有，然而黑客却对细枝末节的东西印象深刻且善于将其连接，哪怕明面看上去毫无关联，可是他优秀的联想能力也不能百分百准确，至少在人际情感方面不是，至少在他俩的关系上。像一只被多次冷落的猫，无论在怎么逗弄也不会再黏糊。  
诺伦克斯庇护下的医生对这对既无深刻感情基础又对迷失域掌控悬殊的搭档醒来的惊奇不加掩饰。  
“你连呼吸都呼吸不过来了我觉得你醒不来也是合理推论吧。”  
“反正我回来了他也回来了。”  
“而且你除了比他还迟醒来，嗜睡以外和之前没有什么不良影响。”  
凯茜朝他招手。“来扶扶差点为你单向殉情的......我不想管你们是什么关系了。”  
“现实世界欢迎你们回来。”她对照着仪表迅速读写出各项体征。又开始更换挂起的药水。  
实际上除了让他醒来的那一轮断断续续的记忆外，JP表现得就像只有模糊印象般，蹩脚地撒谎，敷衍着打算蒙混过关。他本打算以一种较为亲密一点的方式套话，然而在他开口之后，JP直接眼角都湿了。  
“文，是有什么不好的事发生了吗？”  
“没有，你他妈的行不行痛死了！”JP紧抓着枕头把头埋进去，压抑着呼吸尽可能维持着正常节奏的喘息，Alex生怕他忍到窒息。  
他放缓了动作，从身下人的后腰抚摸到下腹，轻轻摁在耻骨处。  
“停下啊！”JP依然把脸埋着，红透的耳廓在细碎的头发下烧着。他娴熟地抚慰对方的性器。JP的指节紧绷得发白，Alex听到了湿漉漉的喘息声，伴随着极力克制的呼吸。JP跪伏着，腰瘫软下去，大腿也不可控地颤抖。JP因羞怯而试图缩成一团，对在这种情况下的消极抵抗不过是使情事渐入佳境。Alex不轻不重地划着，汹涌的快感激出了眼泪，私密的快感阀门被他人掌握着，依靠深入身体的性器请求快感与疼痛，甚至还因双重刺激而痉挛着射精，JP任凭自己哭了出来。Alex玩味地将微凉的液体摸上JP的大腿根，感受对方因愈发激烈吸气动作而上下起伏的身体。JP手肘半撑着回头带着哭腔吼了一句“我叫你不要再虚情假意地调情来套话啊！”Alex怔了怔，JP如梦初醒地躲开他的眼神。Alex毫不留情地抽身，不止于性事的空洞感让JP慌乱地爬起。拽住他的手。“我……我不是那个意思。”Alex等他支支吾吾完依然不为所动地往前走。“Alex，我都告诉你，我什么都说，你别……”Alex欺身亲了上来，一如他们侵略意味十足的初吻。JP双手被用力地制住，他的视野被泪液遮挡得一塌糊涂，Alex一声不吭地看着他。““……我试了很多次，我不知道怎样才能叫醒你……”Alex空置的另一只手擦过他的眼角，他才意识到自己哭得那么狼狈。“可是你什么都忘记了。”“JP，是我的错。”Alex压低了声线。“我记得的。”“如果你稍微有点印象你就不会再用这种方式问我。”JP闭上了眼。眼泪不依不饶的流出。JP按着他亲了回来，不合章法地把舌头往他嘴里送，他的恋人仿效着那些充满挑逗的动作生疏地表达着自己的委屈与欲望。  
所以他忘记了什么？  
是孩子提出自己能为他破解密码让他无声息潜入的承诺被打破的时候。依照路线的确他不会碰上守卫，也无需用染尽血腥与诱骗的手段顺利通行。那个孩子应该是笃定着他能悄无声息地完成任务，所以当他扭断安保的脖子时，耳麦传来传呼机坠地的重响。他抬起头，摄像头的红点隐秘而持续闪烁着。  
昨夜在他怀里安稳睡去的孩子如今背对着他蜷缩着，他仍在揣摩如何称呼他没有名字的年幼搭档，后者踉跄着起身。  
孩子转过身，单手捂着嘴。他不知道孩子目睹后是想哭还是作呕，但他一定是害怕了。  
“我只是不想让你作出可以免除的杀人行为而已。”孩子的声音里带着的哭腔奇怪地干扰着他的情绪波动，此前他以为会为幼童的哭泣而动摇是不会发生的低级错误。“你为什么不相信我可以帮你什么人都不会遇到.......”他看着孩子俯下身，不知道是在哭还在在干呕。  
“任务结束了，我们可以回去了。”他走近退到门退无可退的孩子，不忘给藏在身后的枪上膛。在他即将拔枪时孩子推开了门往外跑去，如果不是因为作响的警报他肯定能一如既往没有瑕疵地完成任务。  
“我知道你要拔枪。”还在大口喘息的童音在耳麦传来。“那我也该对您表示歉意吗？还是应该对您优秀的素养表示钦佩呢？”声音还勉强清晰，先大概推出对方的距离。惯常的冷静与高效的武器模式矫正好偏离的情感，投入到解决目标与撤离的计划规划中。  
在此之前JP到底经历了什么才会从对危险毫无防备的状态变得草木皆兵。那时候他只是想要问问那个与情景格格不入的孩子，但是他只能相信受到威慑下的话语才有评估真实的价值。依靠信任和真情实感吐露的话怎么可能轻易取信?  
所以JP开始设置合理的利益交流环境，以spider的名字顶替他的情报缘和他接头。  
“给我点一杯可乐。”  
棕发少年无视对着他吹起的带着狎弄性质的口哨，一圈人像求偶期的猩猩般躁动。尽管是工作需要里可以忍受的范畴，但Alex厌恶这种场景。“特工先生，你的线人有事不能再来了。”少年冲着他满不在意地囔。Alex无比庆幸这里没几个人听得懂中文，不然他现在就得给这个十五六岁的小鬼一枪。  
少年随手捞了支和碳酸饮料一样颜色花哨的易拉罐饮料。人群的起哄声更响了，这个年龄不应该听得懂那些污秽的性暗示语句了吗？Alex打掉了少年拿着的饮料，液体在地面上涌起泡沫。他将枪拍到吧台上，强行压下周围蠢蠢欲动的人潮。  
“不要误会，我只是想在交易结束前保持双方的头脑清醒。”少年隐藏在张扬外表下的畏惧和拘束让他顺利地知晓消失的线人和需要的情报，无风无浪的交易并无使他存疑。  
他所掌握的情报都笃定能在迷失域里走出的罕见案例会面临的是记忆和梦境混为一谈，被他人所更改后的美好结局在潜意识被替换合情合理。但于他而言，如今JP稍微露面出手干涉的片段却如同浮在水面艳丽的油脂，分割得愈发明显。  
JP试了几次才可以编造好谎言再演下去？从哪一个角度分析这个和他有着截然不同人生的男孩也没有变动过他刻在骨子里的本质和内核。  
孤注一掷地把自己潜入者的身份暴露，满心欢喜地以为可以成功换来的是谎言与死亡，难免JP会耿耿于怀。  
“你还记得我吗？”  
自称为JP的潜入者直接告知了正主自己的危险身份，他清楚梦与现实的界限，也知道JP有关来迷失域带他回去的谎言有多可笑，一个经不起推敲的故事。这个剑走偏锋的敌人会如何把荒谬的情节解释得合理，他最终目的又是什么？  
“这样啊，但是我知道自己是在梦里，这样是不是证明你的努力快要实现了，JP。”JP轻易地露出了得意的神情，又因他的下一个问题焦灼起来。“你很喜欢我吗？”“哈？”潜入者表情都藏不住，他要么是城府颇深的伪装者，要不就是他梦里的一个奇怪映射。“或者是应该这样问，是什么让一个毫无实战经验的黑客心甘情愿地来迷失域捞人。”JP闪烁其词，两只手叠在一起，十指交扣。“你个混蛋整天念叨着我欠你几条命……”青年的掌心没有长期持械磨出的茧。JP将他的试探解释为自己有所隐瞒。“是，我们接过吻，先声明我只是来还你人情的……”漏洞百出的谎言被打断，JP笨拙地回应他撩拨的亲吻，然后把他推开缓了缓呼吸。“单纯只是接吻吗？”他扯下领带，将青年的双手捆在床头，膝盖卡在对方的屈起的两腿之间。  
JP试图装作不明现状地冲居高临下看着他的特工眨了眨眼，直到自己的呼吸变得急促，面色绯红才偏过头。  
没有耳钉等标识物。  
“Alex……”  
他沿着JP的腰线极其缓慢地摸下去，再原路把上衣恰好卷到胸前，指尖隔着布料撩起的酥麻足以让聒噪的潜入者不安地缩起身，JP将要说出的话语被他按揉乳尖的动作变成带着疑问和难耐的喘息。  
JP的外套顺着深吻被悄悄褪下，现在几乎全部露出了黑客削瘦的上身。男孩的锁骨轮廓线条分明，他光滑的脖子上没有项链或是颈带。这具年轻的身体只有一点肌肉，方才的纠缠中也没有发现这人有多好的柔韧度，受过特殊训练的几率小的可怜，拟定潜入者带着图腾决策准确度应该不会低。  
必须得抹掉潜入者在他梦里的图腾。  
他反复揉搓男孩敏感的乳尖，男孩呜咽着拒绝，于是他摸到后背，沿着脊椎滑到尾骨。JP后知后觉地发现不止是外套，连裤子拉链也不知道什么时候被扯开了。  
“唔......喂，适可而止啊。”JP慌乱地呵止，发现他的确停下乱摸的动作后如释重负地深吸一口气，发现Alex再次摸上他的臀部后又开始嚷嚷。“你别以为隔着裤子就行了吗？”“图腾，是这个吧。”他将在潜入者裤袋里的U盘拿出来，在对方面前晃了晃。“藏在这么明显的地方让我省了不少事呢。”  
“你别碰啊，你弄没过我一个了！”对方不依不饶地继续着荒谬的故事角色扮演，丝毫没有被捉到把柄的忌惮。  
他摸过JP的嘴唇，抵着男孩的下颌骨直直探入口腔卡在贝齿。  
“你编了个很有趣的故事呢，潜入者先生。”  
JP湿润的眼里顿时满载恐惧，嘴被粗鲁地逼迫着张开。他的手指探进对方的口腔深部，舌头的软肉试图抵抗外来的异物。对方神情痛苦地甩头却只是象征性地咬了下去。JP拼命扭动手腕试图弄松紧绑着的领带，和他就这么对峙着。  
他冷笑着向前顶弄，JP吃痛地弓起身，用狠劲磨咬他的手指却马上又放开了。他直截了当掐上JP的脖子。JP猛地打了个寒颤，他加在手上的力度准确地增加着，介于震慑套话和解决目标之间。虎口处在对方喉结略上的位置，JP因呼吸不畅开始喉头痉挛，唾液禁不住流下。“你是那一边的？怎么来到这里的？”他维持着力度而丝毫没有改变锁着对方呼吸的动作。“A.......Alex”JP涨红了脸，却只能如呓语般反复重复一个音节。  
这种情况下出声痛苦是毋庸置疑的，到现在潜入者依然没有透露出任何信息。他几不可闻地叹气，卡在黑客脖子的手迅速收紧。  
然后是什么来着？他不知道自己为什么停了下来。  
西伯利亚的雪原，染血的枪械和刀具，目标人物和信息，迷失域所需要的现实戒断训练，水面倒映的烟火和铃木阿雅手上的金鱼灯笼，露米娅和东彰一，火烧霞里和他对视的孩子，蓝白校服和纸飞机，近在咫尺棕发碧眼的男孩剧烈地在喘息。  
运气欠佳的黑客在他身上赌赢了最大的一场，而他也找不到小赌徒赢的理由。  
就当自己的潜意识判定在帮忙作弊吧。

Alex的指节轻轻擦过JP的耳垂，黑客辨明梦境的其中一个图腾早已被他破坏了。熟睡的青年均匀的呼吸声被打断，他唔了一声，迷迷糊糊地翻过身。  
“要我怎样才能叫你起床呢？”JP把被子卷得更紧了。Alex从背后环抱着他，嘴唇像是无意中碰到后颈敏感的皮肤。轻微的蹭碰加剧成滚烫湿润的舔舐与亲吻。不出所料地JP迅速转过身，还不忘一爪子捂住他的嘴，又悻悻地移开生怕再被舔多一次。  
“我想起来了，文。”什么东西套到了JP的无名指上。“这是什么？”JP半着睁眼懒得看。“欠你的。”特工的声音罕见地带着歉意和示弱“戒指。”我怎么会该死的觉得那么缺德的人会有好话？Alex附上JP动作生硬的手，后者的表情愈发别扭，坚硬的金属环硌着晕乎乎的年轻黑客手背，特工也戴着一枚。“这样会影响你工作吗？”Alex眨了眨眼，故作遗憾地问。“怎么可能！”JP不甘示弱地回应，听闻到对方的得逞的笑声，JP恼羞成怒地挪开手，摘下极度暧昧的小物件。物件的原主人没有一丝不悦地收回。“那这样你就在工作的状态戴吧。新的图腾，收好了。”JP木木地看着他，半会才明白。男孩抿着嘴往被子里躲，他假装不知道恋人烧红的脸。“王文。”他极轻地念出JP的名字。“我们回去吧。”  
JP慢慢睁开眼，他拨开戴着的监测仪，没能听到第二个人的呼吸声。持续长时间的睡眠导致了略高的体温，那枚冰冷的戒指安稳地烙在他无名指上。

 

 

//这是一个表明不是be的彩蛋  
JP觉得他身边的混蛋都有一种在他身上找乐子的恶趣味。  
就像现在诺伦克斯像轮值自习课的班主任一样饶有兴致地监督着他的“作业”，实际上她在旁边反而让他坐立不安。“姐，我会尽快赶出来的。”“哦。”诺伦克斯盯着他敲得劈啪作响的键盘。“真的，我不偷懒也不会中途去打游戏什么的……”“我相信你职业道德。”黑帮头目连眼睛都不扫他一下。“你这样盯着我我疹得慌……”“诶，JP，你不觉得你带着戒指打代码很有吸引力吗？”敲击键盘的声音停了下来，JP动作僵硬地作势要挡着那个显眼的金属环。“你继续干活啊。”诺伦克斯揶揄着罢工的黑客  
“在他拿到情报前，我觉得还有准备工作我能帮上的。”  
诺伦克斯也许被突然出现的人吓到了，但黑帮一姐的名头不是盖的，她给JP使了眼色，变回雷厉风行的操棋手。  
和那枚戒指一样碍眼，JP暗骂了声悄悄给自己做嘴型的缺德特工。


End file.
